El Tomo Verde
by MogaroMutis
Summary: El intrépido aventurero Mogaro Mutis ha zarpado en su "Reina Errante" para explorar el misterioso Sothoryos, un lugar apenas tocado por el hombre que promete horrores y maravillas por igual. Mientras redacta su aventura en el Tomo Verde, el capitán valora comentarios sobre su escritura y/o sugerencias sobre nuevas tierras que explorar...si logra salir con vida del Continente Verde
1. Capitulo 1

**Viajes de Mogaro Mutis: Tomo Verde****  
**

**Año 374 después de la Maldición, 260 después de la Conquista, 502 de la Dinastía Dorado.**

_Día 1_

_Tras dejar atrás la ultima biblioteca, la "Reina Errante" a zarpado majestuosamente de Volantis esta mañana, dejando tras de sí oro, lagrimas, promesas y un nutrido grupo de cobardes que han preferido vivir el resto de su vida esperando el día de su muerte en vez salir a enfrentarla. Eso está bien, no admitiré dudas entre mis hombres, y sobretodo no admitiré cobardes, Sothoryos es uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo y que estemos dispuesta a dar todo de nosotros es lo mínimo que se nos exigirá si queremos triunfar en nuestra empresa. Por cada hombre que bajó de mi barco 10 han querido ocupar su lugar, pero me temo que muchos de ellos tienen los ojos mas grandes que el estomago respecto a esta aventura, sin decir que al menos la mitad estaban completamente locos (lo que no está del todo mal, ningún hombre cuerdo ha logrado nunca algo que sea memorable). Nos espera el viaje hasta Nuevo Ghis, locos o no, usaré este viaje para saber cuales me sirven realmente y al resto los desembarcare en el puerto ghiscario._

_Día 5_

_Hoy un par de estúpidos lucharon a bordo del barco con sables por un juego de dados y los tuve que separar con mi látigo. Ninguno ha resultado gravemente herido, pero no tengo la menor intención de lidiar con este tipo de estupideces durante la travesía. Una lastima, uno era un navegante excepcional y el otro era uno de los locos más prometedores. Ambos se quedarán en Nuevo Ghis._

_Día 7_

_Mis cálculos sobre los vientos se tornan traicioneros, las columnas de fuego del Mar Humeante distorsionan las corrientes de aire mientras que olas de agua herviente sacuden el barco con violencia. La briza que otrora soplaría al sur aquí sopla súbitamente al sureste o incluso al norte obligándonos a pasar lo suficientemente cerca de la costa de Valyria como para ver la luz de las Catorce Llamas encendiendo la oscuridad de la noche. En estos momentos me lleno de orgullo, pues mientras otros maldicen o claman a los dioses, nosotros reímos y bebemos a salud y memoria del imperio más grande que ha existido en el mundo. Casi me dan ganas de mandar el viaje a Sothoryos al demonio y poner rumbo a las ruinas de Draconys y escribir el Tomo Rojo antes del Verde, muchos de mis hombres me apoyarían. Lamentablemente hemos tomado las precauciones para Sothoryos y no para para Valyria, así que el Tomo Rojo tendrá que esperar. Seguimos hacia el Sur._

_Día 14_

_Mi primera oficial Tei-Nho avistó las luces de la ciudad a media noche con su ojo myriense y anunció que deberíamos llegar a la ciudad junto al amanecer. La "Reina Errante" ha llegado a su destino en dos terceras partes del tiempo que normalmente demora en llegar un barco de su tamaño, y eso que ni siquiera tuvimos que sacar los remos._

_Día 15_

_Los ghiscarios son un pueblo fascinante, gente que en vez de vivir la victoria de ser una de las ciudades más prosperas del mundo conocido, elijen vivir en la derrota del rancio imperio de antaño. Mujeres que visten tokar en vez de los exquisitos encajes Naath, hombres que empuñan espadas de bronce en vez de acero y niños que aprenden el tosco valyrio ghiscari en vez del alto valyrio son pruebas de la enfermiza obsesión que tienen los Valientes Amos con el pasado, pero como la excepción que confirma toda regla, el noble Ghaez mo Rheezan destaca del resto de su pueblo como un visionario y un gran aventurero, y nos ha honrado ofreciéndose de guiá para que conozcamos las calles de Nuevo Ghis. Mientras que Astapor es la ciudad roja y Yunkai la amarilla, Nuevo Ghis esta construida con adoquines blancos traídos del Viejo Imperio que le dan un aura sobria y prístina, las calles son estrechas pero organizadas y las avenidas principales están amparadas por columnas de mármol blanco coronadas por lamparas de aceite con forma de arpía que son encendidas durante las noches. En el mercado central el infame comercio de esclavos está presente como en todas las ciudades ghiscarias, pero en Nuevo Ghis no es tan sangriento como en Astapor ni tan depravado como en Yunkai, sin decir que el trafico humano es una parte menor de la economía de la ciudad. En el centro de la ciudad se levanta la gran pirámide, coronada por la arpía de Nuevo Ghis que sostiene en sus zarpas un rayo de oro y unas cadenas de plata, y a su sombra se encuentra la Plaza de los Héroes y el templo. Nuevo Ghis es lo que probablemente fueron las ciudades del Viejo Imperio antes de que Valyria las destruyera, una ciudad brillante que esconde muy bien la crueldad sobre la que esta construida._

_Al anochecer, luego de una cena exuberante, Ghaez me llevó a la cúspide de su pirámide para hablar sobre la expedición y para preguntarme como pensaba enfrentarme a un desafío que había vencido a tantos. Estuvo mucho más interesado en hablar que en escuchar por supuesto, pero a pesar de eso siento cierta empatía por el viejo ghiscario, que compensando una falta de precaución cercana a la estupidez fue capaz de observar el Continente Verde con curiosidad y paciencia, no en la búsqueda de tesoros o trofeos de caza de los que pudiera alardear sino de lo mismo que inspiró a mi maestro Lun-Hu, y que ahora me inspira a mí: Una ferviente obsesión por contemplar algo que nunca a sido contemplado. Por otro lado esta empatía también se debe a que ha puesto en nuestras manos sus informes sobre las expediciones a Gorosh, Gogossos, Zamethar y Yeen que realizo cuando era joven, informes que han resultado en cierta forma más útiles que los volantinos y los veraneños ya que Ghaez, en su temeridad, mató a la mitad de su tripulación de formas que nadie había registrado antes y que ahora son útiles para saber lo que NO hay que hacer._

_Día 16_

_Los últimos preparativos están listos, el oro ha cambiado de manos y montados en la marea del medio día dejamos atrás el mundo civilizado. La expedición está formada por tres barcos: La "Reina Errante", nave insignia bajo mi comando; el barco-luengo "Tiburón" capitaneado por Einar Farwind y la carraca "Suspiro Dulce" capitaneada por mi segunda al mando Tei-Nho. Einar Farwind es un hijo de hierro oriundo de Luz Solitaria, una isla lejana (que desde luego visitaré algún día) de donde provienen los únicos hijos de hierro dignos de confianza. Bajo la supervisión del maese Yu-Hang, el "Tiburón" me será de utilidad para cartografiar junto a la "Reina Errante" y será de utilidad para explorar los ríos de baja cala. Por otra parte, la gigantesca "Suspiro Dulce" se hará cargo de transportar armas, herramientas y víveres para la expedición, pero en vista de que era un barco pensado para transportar esclavas de cama, la he rebautizado simplemente como "Ballena". Muchos hombres me han preguntado por que llevamos comida para seis meses cuando en la "Ballena" sobra espacio para sustentarnos por un año y medio, pero eso tiene que ver con la pequeña travesura que llevaré a cabo en Gogossos y hasta que estemos allí no es necesario que lo sepan más que unos pocos incluyendo a los capitanes. Hasta ese momento, me divertiré dándole una razón distinta a cada persona que pregunta._

_Día 18_

_El viento sopla con fuerza hacia el sureste así que hemos tenido que emplear los remos para avanzar a buen ritmo a las ruinas de Gogossos. Ghezan me advirtió que no fuera a las ruinas y que en general evitara la isla por que esta al tanto de mis rechazo a la esclavitud y de mi desprecio por los piratas, ambos fáciles de encontrar en el lugar donde su amada ciudad compra esclavos capturados en Naath y el mismo Sothoryos. Sin importar lo que diga, ese nido de piratas juega una parte crucial en la expedición, y cuando este diario sea publicado se que serán cientos los que imiten mis métodos._

_Día 21_

_Al mediodía llegamos a la isla de las lagrimas, un nombre contradictorio para un lugar radiante, rico en vegetación e infestado de aves coloridas que vuela graciosamente sobre la nave sin mostrar miedo alguno. Me Entristece pensar que fue el hombre quien convirtió este paraíso en un lugar de lamentos. Desembarque lo más lejos posible del "nido de piratas" para no exponer nuestras naves y nos adentramos por la senda de las lagrimas, un camino rudimentario que los corsarios despejaron para facilitar el acceso a Gogossos. Para no llamar demasiado la atención baje con Einar y veinte de sus hijos de hierro. Los informes de la ciudad la describen como unas ruinas hechas de roca negra, pero incluso las meras ruinas de Gogossos son una visión imponente que recuerdan al forastero que esta fue alguna vez la décima ciudad libre. Si no mal recuerdo los Nathies la erigieron como un lugar sagrado, pero los ghiscarios se la quitaron y luego la disputaron con los valyrios por siglos hasta que quedo en manos del Feudo Franco. En contraste a los regios señores dragón que edificaron torres colosales y murallas negras como las de Volantis, sus actuales gobernantes son la infame Hermandad de los Reyes Corsarios, un sindicato de piratas que ha controlado la región desde que los antiguos habitantes fueron diezmados por la enfermedad y la guerra. La población es pequeña y gira por completo en torno al mercado en donde se venden esclavos, animales y los tesoros que caen en las manos de los piratas._

_Observación: La piedra negra de las murallas y las calzadas parece mármol común y corriente, pero algunos edificios en el centro de la ciudad están hechos de algo diferente. Sea lo que sea, apenas ha sido erosionada por la lluvia o el viento, y tanto las plantas selvaticas y los nidos de las aves que han invadido los otros edificios están ausentes en donde están estos bloques negros , nada vivo parece acercarse a esos edificios. Quise quedarme a investigar, pero Einar me dijo que si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en la isla los corsarios podrían ponerse de acuerdo para dejar de pelear entre ellos y atacarnos a nosotros. Otro hijos de hierro llamado Egil dijo que la piedra vibraba._

* * *

El burdel de Gogossos era, para sorpresa de Mogaro Mutis, el único edificio debidamente restaurado en la guarida de los piratas. Los Reyes Corsarios que naturalmente eran los dueños de local habían restaurado una gran mansión para que la planta baja fuera una taberna y los pisos superiores funcionaran como burdel propiamente tal. El suelo era de arena y todo era muy sencillo, pero la decoración era de buen gusto y había un par de músicos y bailarinas. El lugar olía a jabón de ceniza y ropa lavada.

– ¿Es normal que el burdel sea el lugar más limpio de la ciudad?

– Aquí si. Los piratas solo dejan de matarse entre ellos cuando están bebiendo o follando, esta taberna es el motivo por el que tantos capitanes pueden reunirse aquí sin... "crear conflictos". Eso y por que los Reyes piratas son los dueños. – Einar Farwynd hizo una pausa para beber un sobo y luego miro al capitán con ojos entrecerrados – Ya que te entraron ganas de hablar, ¿Me vas a decir que estamos haciendo aquí Mogaro? Cuando le dijiste a tu tripulación que querías comprar esclavos pensé que iban a amotinarse. No sabía que en Lorath aceptaban la esclavitud.

– Ya me estoy cansando de decirte que soy Tyroshi. ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿no son todos los hijos de hierro esclavistas?

– No los de Luz Solitaria. Además en las islas de hierro hay siervos, no esclavos

–¿Cual es la diferencia?

– No se puede comprar ni vender un siervo, y los hijos de los siervos nacen libres.

– Eso debe ser un conforto para el siervo mientras lo hacen trabajar hasta la muerte.

– Es más confortable que esto.– Inclino la cabeza hacia el grupo mujeres que atendían las mesas. Las esclavas estaban completamente desnudas y cualquier cliente podía llevárselas al piso superior de la mansión si le pagaba al dueño. Para hacer el espectáculo aun más grotesco, en una de las esquinas una multitud vociferaba frente a una jaula donde un esclavo demacrado se defendía con una daga de un lagarto tatuado. Los lagartos tatuados era una extraña especie de reptiles con rayas y espolones que caminaban erguidos en dos pies y eran lo más feroz que Mogaro había visto en sus viajes. El esclavo naturalmente estaba perdiendo.

– Mogaro por favor, ¿que demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

– Comprando esclavos.– Dijo con una sonrisa ácida– Salgamos de aquí antes de que me den ganas de "crear un conflicto"

Afuera de la taberna un grupo de hombres de hierro jugaban a los dados y afilaban sus armas. Mogaro los había escogido a ellos como escolta por que temía que si traía a sus hombres estos perderían la compostura y cometerían alguna estupidez. Se imagino a Tei-Nho saltando al foso del Lagarto tatuado para salvar al esclavo y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Mientras que sus hombres se oponían abiertamente a la esclavitud, los de Einar Frwynd tan solo la desaprobaban. Años de practicar las viejas costumbres en las Islas del Basilisco les habían dado un estomago capaz de aguantar hasta el más grotesco espectáculo sin inmutarse.

El mercado se extendía hacía la entrada sur de la ciudad. Era el primer mercado silencioso que veía en su vida, nadie gritaba los precios por que temían que los demás bajaran los precios para perjudicarlos y los tendederos se lanzaban miradas frías mientras afilaban sus cimitarras. Salvo el murmullo de uno u otro comprador, solo el llanto de los esclavos y los rugidos de las bestias resonaba en el mercado de Goggossos. La segunda mayor atracción después de los lagartos tatuados era el cadáver de un guiverno joven, joven por que pequeño no hubiera sido la manera correcta de describirle, 40 hombres habían muerto para capturarlo con vida pero el viaje de retorno se había alargado por una tormenta y el animal había muerto en la bodega del barco. Se decía que la Hermandad de los Reyes Piratas soñaban con domesticar a los guivernos tal como se había hecho con los dragones, pero hasta el momento, los reptiles alados se mostraban mas interesados en comerse a los piratas que en llevarlos en sus espaldas. Aun muerto el animal valía una fortuna, y las partes eran removidas e machetazos para ser subastadas en la multitud.

El plan no estaba funcionando como esperaba, necesitaba hablar con un esclavo pero los corsarios que los custodiaban eran desconfiados y no lo permitía hacer preguntas si no los compraba. Einar le volvió a recordar que Gogossos era una zona de paso, que hasta los comerciantes más frecuentes se marchaban lo antes posible por miedo a que los corsarios los asaltaran. Las calles lejanas al mercado estaban casi vaciás, pero siempre daba la sensación de que alguien observaba desde las ventanas ruinosas.

– No podemos irnos, no todavía. ¿conoces un lugar menos frecuentado donde pueda hablar con los esclavos?

– Si, pero te gustará menos que el burdel.

El edifico a donde lo llevo Einar era pequeño pero tenía un subterráneo enorme. Mogaro no sabía para que había servido ese lugar cunado la ciudad todavía funcionaba, pero estaba seguro de que prefería quedarse en la ignorancia. Tal como Einar prometió, era lugar era mucho peor que la taberna. Allí iba a parar la "mercancía dañada", esclavos que se habían quebrado después de ser capturados y que eran vendidos por bajo precio, en ocasiones incluso para alimentar a las bestias que capturaban en Sothoryos. Mutis tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para preguntarle al guardia si podía hacer una inspección. Entre los que balbuceaban incoherencias, los que gritaban y los que hacían cosas aun peores, le llamo la atención una joven de no más de veinte que estaba encogida en una esquina de la celda.

–Quiero estar solo con ella– Le dio una moneda de plata al guardia y esperó a que se fuera para volver a mirar a la mujer. Tenía la piel terza y rojiza, y hubiera sido bonita si no hubiera estado cubierta de mugre y sus ojos rasgados no hubieran estado perdidos en la nada. Mogaro se mantuvo de pie durante varios minutos para que se acostumbrara a su presencia.

– ¿Como te llamas pequeña?–La muchacha no dió ninguna señal de haber escuchado al capitán. Las moscas que zumbaban a su alrededor le daban el aspecto de un cadáver, pero su pecho subía y bajaba.

– ¿_Maho-Je drevo pah_? (¿como te llamas pequeña?) – Esta ves si consiguió captar la atención de la esclava, pero la chispa de la niña se apago enseguida. "debe pensar que soy un corsario" pensó Mogaro. Se quito y látigo que llevaba en la cintura y lo arrojo fuera de la habitación.

– Drevo Mogaro, Dopa-ho sagava (nombre Mogaro, no soy corsario)– Acompaño la oración sentándose lentamente de piernas cruzadas para mostrarle que no quería acostarse con ella. Le ofreció su bota de de agua. – "_¿Y´u ?" (Y= agua; Y´u=beber)_

La joven poso sus ojos muertos sobre Mogaro, pero en su interior el Lorathi pudo distinguir un mínimo atisbo de interés. Bebió agua de la bota y se la ofreció de nuevo. Esta si la aceptó pero solo bebió unos pocos sorbos.

– ¿Ñe'ê ani-porã ku? (¿No hablo bien la lengua?)– La chica negó tímidamente con la cabeza. Era posible que llevara dias sin hablar con nadie.

– Vove huahe apé (hace cuanto llegaste aquí)– Fue un error. Hubo algo parecido a un sollozo y sus ojos volvieron a estar muertos. "imbécil, muy rápido". no había palabra para disculparse en Sothorosy, o por lo menos Mogaro no la conocía, así que no podía disculparse por la pregunta. El tiempo se le acababa así que decidió buscar a otra persona. Se levanto sin mostrar indicios de recuperar el agua y caminó hacia la puerta.

– Y´vo mo (Agua es tuya)

– Kokuhe (Hace unos días)– El truco para saber si estaba escuchándolo había resultado y, aunque estaba asqueado con sigo mismo, volvió a sentarse. La joven no estaba quebrada, solo había sufrido mucho y llevaba días sin conocer nada más que la violencia. Poco a poco las palabras fueron surgiendo hasta convertirse en frases cortas al la vez que los ojos de la muchacha comenzaban a dar indicios de que estaban allí con él. Con manos temblorosas levanto la bota y se bebió el contenido hasta que tubo que estrujarla y cuando hubo acabado, Mogaro se puso de pié y asintió con la cabeza como señal de agradecimiento. cuando el hombre de la puerta le dijo que a esa altura ya le debía tres monedas de plata pasó de largo. Tenía que salir del edificio para que la chica no pudiera ver la terrible sonrisa que había en su rostro y malentendiera lo que había ocurrido. Bueno, entendería que Mogaro era despreciable y eso era cierto, pero aveces acciones egoístas hacían que todos salieran ganando.

La joven le costó diez monedas de plata y un odre de ron. Einar volvió a preguntarle cuando se irían y el capitán, para variar, no lo hizo callar y le explicó su plan para el amanecer del día siguiente. Antes de que el sol saliera, despertaron a la mujer y trataron, en su mejor Sothorosy, de explicarle lo que necesitaban de ella. La muchacha que ya lo había sospechado desde el día anterior aceptó y los acompaño al centro del mercado donde los primeros toldos estaban levantándose. Pasearon por todos los puestos, por cada edificio habitado, por algunas embarcaciones y, cada vez que la chica le señalaba a alguien, Mogaro lo compraba. Oferto en todas las subastas y pago el doble o hasta el triple por aquellos señalados que ya habían sido adquiridos por otros compradores. Pronto la mitad del mercado acudía a él con sus esclavos para ver si el Lorathi loco compraba a todo aquel que le señalaba la esclava de cama, y era cierto, si la muchacha lo señalaba, el hombre pagaba el precio, hasta por los heridos y los enfermos. Mogaro era el centro de atención ese día, y dijo que que se había quedado sin dinero, pero que si reservaban los esclavos para él y los llevaban hasta su barco, aya podría pagarlos con pimienta y marfil de Volantis.

Cuando llego el anochecer, la esclava sin nombre ya había parado de señalar personas y una numerosa caravana salió de las ruinas de Goggoss encabezada por Mogaro Mutis, su escolta, sus esclavos y el séquito de esclavistas a los que adeudaba junto a 60 de su guardias. Cuando llegaron a la costa, estuvieron complacidos al ver como el Lorathi loco, fiel a su palabra, le ordenaba a Einar y a sus hombres que abordara el barcoluengo "Tiburón" y trajera la pimienta y el marfil que había prometido a cambio de los esclavos, pero ya no estuvieron tan complacidos al ver que lo que trajo el "Tiburón" en su cubierta fueron 40 hombres de hierro armados hasta los dientes que avanzaron con hostilidad mientras que los marineros de la "Reina Errante" que Tei-Nho había ocultado entre la vegetación les apuntaron por la retaguardia con ballestas de repetición.

– ¿Que significa esto, lorathi?–Preguntó uno de los compradores– ¿Eres tan necio como para pensar que puedes robar aquí y salirte con la tuya?

– Lo siento pirata, pero la verdad no veo por que debería pagar con oro lo que ustedes pagaron con sangre.

– De acuerdo, quédatelos, no arriesgaré mi vida por un montón de esclavos desnutridos. Espero que sepas que si le llega el rumor a los Reyes Corsarios de que unos forasteros están liberando esclavos en sus islas no habrá lugar en los 14 mares en el que se puedan esconder de su ira.

– Oh, estoy seguro de que les llegara el rumor... pero no de ustedes. Mátenlos.

La pelea fue breve. Las cimitarras de los corsarios no fueron rival para las armaduras de los hombres de Einar y los dardos de las ballestas de repetición alcanzaron a todos los que trataron de huir. Mientras que despojaban los cadáveres de sus riquezas y los lanzaban a la fosa que habían estado cavando desde el amanecer, Mogaro alinieó a sus nuevos esclavos en la costa y los contemplo con orgullo. 105 hombres, mujeres y niños de la misma aldea que la mujer quebrada, todos llegados a la Isla de las Lagrimas hacia cuatro días. Trato de hacerlos entender en su burdo Sothorosy.

– _!je dopa-ho mo,Tekove záço! _(No son esclavos, Son personas libres),_ ¡A´so vai-porã, sagava capim!_ (Este lugar es malo, es el hogar de los corsarios)

_¡ju´e Mogaro ygára!_ (Suban al barco/canoa de Mogaro).– Un hombre musculoso de aspecto fiero que tenía la marca de esclavo peligroso marcada a fuego en la frente se adelanto al resto y se dirigió a Mogaro

–_¿Oimehápe? _(¿a donde?)

– _Je-toca _(Tu hogar)

* * *

_**Día 22. Año 364 D.M.; 250 D.C.; 502 D.D.**_

_Hoy ponemos en acción la segunda fase del viaje. Después de pasar años en distintas ciudades leyendo y escuchando testimonios, llegué a la conclusión de que todas las expediciones habían recibido gran numero de bajas o incluso fallado por lo mismo: La determinación. Los hombres que están dispuestos a adentrarse en el continente a explorar suelen ser los locos prometedores a los que me referí al principio de este diario. Gracias a su valentía y fuerza de voluntad han logrado llegar más lejos que nadie más, pero lo que no se aprecia a simple vista es que todos ellos tuvieron que pagar un alto precio con las vidas de sus camaradas e incluso con la suya propia, y por cada loco que logró descubrir algo nuevo, una docena pereció o tuvo que claudicar antes de lograr nada. A esta altura del diario de viaje ya debes saber que soy culpable del pecado de la arrogancia, pero no tan arrogante como para desafiar la naturaleza del Continente Verde solo con mi fuerza de voluntad._

_Es por esto que salvamos a una tribu de nativos en la primera etapa del viaje. Durante seis meses nos quedaremos en las tierras de la tribu Guarã (así se llaman) en la costa occidental aprendiendo su lengua y la forma en que han sobrevivido en el infierno verde. Cuando estemos listos, avanzaremos por los ríos hasta que no podamos llegar más lejos y seguiremos a pié hasta llegar al corazón del continente._

_Sobre lo que ocurrió en el barco, la moral ha subido increíblemente ___desde que Tei Nho les contó que planeaba salvar a los esclavos desde el principio,_____ y más todavía__ ahora que ahora mi plan para entrar a Sothoryos podría incluso llegar a funcionar. Como Ultima acción del día, he ordenado poner rumbo fijo al Oeste.  
_

_Nota: La "esclava quebrada" se llama jurema._

* * *

Para el idioma Sothorosy use palabras del Tupi Guarani de los nativos amazónicos.

Me disculpo por todos los errores que había en la primera versión que publiqué, espero que esta este mejor.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Las letras en cursiva son o las paginas del Tomo Verde, o los diálogos en sothorosi de Mogaro con Jurema. El capitán Mogaro Mutis se disculpa de antemano por la demora, pero estaba cerrando el trimestre universitario y no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su Tomo Verde. Tambien se compromente a trabajar en las traducciones para ingles y alto valyrio en breve.  
**

* * *

**Viajes de Mogaro Mutis: Tomo Verde**

_**Año 374 Después de la Maldición de Vlyria; 260 despues de la Conquista, 502 de la Dinastía Dorada.**_

_Día 25_

_Hoy llegamos por fin a Punta Basilisco. Si queremos perder a los corsarios debemos girar al Sur tan rápido como lo permita la "Ballena", incluso si tengo que remolcarla con los remos de la reina Errante, Einar Farwynd me dijo que era excesivo pero le he pedido que se quede atrás para cerciorarse de que no estamos siendo perseguidos por los corsarios y si todo marcha bien debería alcanzarnos en dos o tres días._

_Punta Basilisco es una península que antaño fue habitado por el pueblo pacifico, pero los salvajes hombres pintos los empujaron al Norte hasta que tuvieron que migrar y llevar su civilización a la isla de Naath, siendo este el origen del pueblo pacifico. Es difícil creer que gente tan tranquila pueda provenir de un lugar tan hostil, pero lo interesante es que en el compendio de leyendas de Naath que consulte, dice que Sothoryos no siempre fue un lugar hostil y que las bestias peligrosas como los basiliscos que ahora infestan la zona llegaron desde el Sur, incluso dice que los hombres no llegaron como invasores, más bien estaban huyendo de ellas. Sea real o no, Gaez zo Rheezan me dijo que debo evitar el lugar como la peste por que en la costa crece coral de hierro y que el arrecife que rodea la costa a causado docenas de naufragios. Pienso hacerle caso. __Vientos extraños desde el norte._

_Día 28_

_Los vientos se vuelven cada vez mas violentos y la marea también está dando muestras de tormenta, pero el sol frío apenas calentándonos es nuestra única esperanza. Mientras no haya nubes negras, no habrá tormenta. Tuvimos que alejarnos algunas millas más de la costa por miedo a que la nave se descontrolara y chocara con los corales de hierro, pero eso no es lo que más me inquieta, lo que me inquieta son los Guarãs, que se están muriendo. Muchos de ellos estaban ya débiles cuando los subimos a bordo, y aunque los sanadores de la "Ballena" me aseguran que no parecen tener nada malo, no puedo parar de pensar en el guiverno muerto que vi en el mercado y de como también murió en la bodega de un barco. Como punto positivo, el viento se ha llevado a los malditos insectos que nos venían siguiendo desde la Isla de las Lagrimas, así que no lidiaremos con enfermedades durante los próximos días._

_Mientras que el mar está agitado, la densa selva a a nuestra izquierda se mece con suavidad, y cual canto de sirenas su murmullo me invitan a adentrarme en su follaje y perderme de la razón. Me hace pensar en mi viejo maesstro Lun-Hu, y en Ulthos, y en como el magnetismo que emanaba de su peligro y belleza nos hizo olvidar nuestro sentido común. No esta vez. Esta vez, con diciplinar, con rigor, conquistaremos el continente Verde en nuestros propios términos._

_Hecho en falta las capacidades de dibujo de Yu-Hang, espero que aya hecho bosquejos mientras viaja a bordo de la "Tiburón", así cuando nos veamos mañana podré encargare un dibujo de los Guarã mientras los entrevisto._

_Día 31_

_Esta mañana una lluvia torrencial ha caído sobre las naves dándonos nueva vida. Hay nubes, pero blancas, no negras, y los vientos se han disminuido tanto que hemos tenido que sacar los remos, pero jamas he visto marineros tan felices de remar. Los Guarãs parecen haber renacido, han salido todos a cubierta a venerar a Juruparí, la encarnación divina de la lluvia de la selva, los niños le cantan canciones y juegan en la cubierta mientras que los adultos ya no se ven tan esquivos como antes. Tei-Nho ha hablado con ellos y le han dicho que ahora que Juruparí nos salvó de la furia del mar, saben que es él quien nos envió a salvarlos. Tei-Nho ha querido decirles que no es así y que no somos enviados de ningún dios, pero le he ordenado que guarde silencio por que si los Guarãs confían en nosotros, no buscaré un problema donde no lo hay. He aprovechado el clima alegre y la Habilidad de Tei-Nho para hablar con Jurema sobre su tribu y sobre el lugar que habitan._

_Aun habiendo mejorado notablemente nuestras condiciones de viaje, varios marineros miran constantemente hacia el Norte, contándome yo mismo entre ellos. ¿Donde está el "Tiburón"? ¿Donde están Einar Farwynd y Yu-Hang?_

_Día 33_

_Bendito sea, hemos avistado al "Tiburón". El cielo despejado y el uso de los ojos Myrienses nos ha permitido avistarlo a una gran distancia, pero el barco avanza a buen ritmo y debería alcanzar a la "Reina Errante" antes de la puesta de sol. Su presencia significa que los corsarios no nos han seguido, o por lo menos que ya no nos están siguiendo, y ha alegrado a toda la tripulación, incluso a los Guarãs que parecen tenerles a los hijos de hierro después de la masacre que causaron en la Isla de las Lagrimas. Quizás es muy pronto para afirmar esto, pero desde la lluvia torrencial los enfermos de la tribu Guarã parecen haberse recuperado. Con algo de suerte ya no habrán más muertes hasta que lleguemos a sus tierras. Hemos pasado varias horas hablando con Jurema y otros miembros de la tribu. Tei-Nho es una experta sublime del arte de los idiomas que se las ha arreglado para convertir el polvoriento Sothorosy que sacamos de los libros de texto en Volantis en una fluidez propia solo de los nativos. Por mi parte, no me es difícil de comprenderles, pero mi tosca pronunciación impide que ellos me entiendan a mi. Por lo que entiendo, los Guarãs no miden el timpo en años como nosotros, pero si he entendido que llevan varias generaciones viviendo en los limites de la selva y el Infierno Verde en un lugar que llaman "Ypy Ñaña", un nombre que me pareció gracioso hasta que Tei-Nho lo tradujo como "El comienzo del mal". Al parecer escogieron Ypy Ñala por que el suelo es "muy fértil", aunque a mi me pareció que utilizaba la palabra "mágico" o "sobrenatural". Discutiremos esto al anochecer cuando llegue Yu-Hang y veremos que precauciones deberíamos tomar._

_Para sorpresa de todos, el "Tiburón" nos dio alcance dos horas después del mediodía. El barco no muestra señales de lucha, pero han remado tan rápido que pensé por un momento que iban a estrellarse contra la popa de la "Reina Errante". Einar Farwynd subió a bordo en persona y nos ha comunicado que una tormenta inmensa se avecina desde el norte, que ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en su ojo y si no encontramos una bahía en la que podamos resguardar los barcos podemos darnos por muertos. Nosotros, por que me ha dejado claro que el no esperará a la "Ballena" ni a la "Reina Errante" si nos quedamos atrás. Meditando sobre lo que escribí durante la mañana de este día, si, hable muy pronto. Los mapas muestran una bahía al sur de donde estamos, pero Farwynd dice que la tormenta es una de las más veloces que ha visto, y que sus corrientes nos alcanzaran esta noche. La "Ballena" no tiene remos, así que hemos pasado toda la carga posible a los otros dos barcos para que se desplace sin tanto peso. Si nos movemos a toda velocidad, es posible que lo consigamos, o eso, o el Tomo Verde será un libro mucho más breve de lo que planeaba._

_Día 34_

_La carrera fue brutal. Los marinos se desmayan en los remos y uno de los hombres que subimos en Volantis se rompió una pierna al caer del mástil. El manejo de las velas es lo más delicado de todo ya que si no aprovechamos el viento que nos persigue no avanzaremos con la rapidez necesaria, pero al mismo timepo, si las dejamos abiertas sin darles el cuidado apropiado pueden rasgarse o incluso empujarnos hacia el centro de la tormenta. La "Ballena vuela sobre las aguas a una velocidad que no creía capaz, pero sigue siendo más lenta que los otros dos barcos y con los vientos fuertes es muy peligroso remolcarla. Al principio mandamos mensajes de una cubierta a la otra con flechas, pero desde la media noche de ayer el viento comenzó a desviar las flechas. Fiel a su palabra, Farwynd siguió adelante sin esperarnos por un segundo, pero gracias a las bollas que han lanzado al agua hemos logrado evitar los arrecifes de coral de hierro con éxito. Hasta ahora. Escribo estas palabras poco antes del amanecer, y si no llegamos a la bahía en menos de tres horas, estas podrían ser las ultimas. De ser así, muero en mis propios términos._

* * *

Mogaro observó como Yu-Hang colocaba las agujas en la pierna del desdichado que había caído del mástil mientras el sanador mezclaba en un mortero un los ingredientes para una pasta que aceleraría la curación. Mogaro sabía que ambos hombres eran sumamente hábiles, pero no había agujas o pastas que solucionaran la tibia astillada que se asomaba por la pierna del marinero. Su nombre era Bassen, y no dejaba de hacer bromas y de beber ron, pero el sudor y la mueca que ponía cada vez que se miraba la pierna revelaban que no estaba bien en absoluto.

– Eres valiente y piensas rápido, con una ballesta de repetición podrías ser uno de los vigiás del barco

– ¿No me llevara en la expedición capitán? prometo no volver a caerme – la carcajada se ahogó en su garganta cuando Yu-Hang retiro un trozo de hueso que estaba incrustado en un musculo y lo re colocó en el lugar adecuado.

– Vamos, no me digas que te da miedo econtrarte con los corsarios. – El hombre sonreía, pero su ojos parecían estar al borde de las lagrimas.

–Por favor capitán Mogaro, lleveme con usted al Infierno Verde, aunque sea solo hasta el primer tramo. Caminaré tan rápido como pueda... por favor.

– Ya veremos. Estaremos algunos meses con los Guarás para aprender de ellos, hasta entonces descansa y recuperate. – El sanador se adelanto para hablarles

– Capitán Mogaro, Bassen, lo lamento pero ha llegado la hora – Mogaro asintió le dio un trapo al marino para que mordiera y entre los dos lo inmovilizaron mientras Yu-Hang recitaba un ultimo verso con las palmas de sus manos apoyadas sobre la herida y luego dio un fuerte tirón que devolvió el hueso a su posición original dentro de la pierna. Bassen puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó de inmediato.

Mogaro miró la pierna del hombre y luego dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia los dos sabios de la sanación.

– No, ninguna posibilidad. – Respondió Yu-Han. El rostro curtido y las pobladas cejas grises siempre le habían dado un aura de experiencia y un aire de dureza, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos desbordaban compasión.

Se lo imaginaba. Incluso si el hueso soldaba bien, la pierna quedaría demasiado débil para que el hombre pudiera emprender una caminata que duraría meses. Con algo de suerte su pierna no quedaría tan atrofiada y podría seguir trabajando en un barco mercante, pero sus días de explorador intrépido habían llegado a su fin, y sospechaba que Bassen también se había dado cuenta. Dejó a Yu-Hang en la cabina con su acupuntura y sus supuestas corrientes de enrgía vital y salió a la cubierta de la "Ballena".

La bahía no tenía nada que ver con lo que los Veraneños habían dibujado en el mapa, si Mogaro hubiera sido el primero en cartografiarlo lo hubiera descrito como una ensenada arenosa, pero en ausencia de otras opciones hizo que los barcos encallaran en su interior para sacarlos del mar lo antes posible. Cuando salió a la cubierta, el viento mojado se le metió en los ojos y el viento lo gopeo la espalda como un martillo, pero aun así La cabeza de Mogaro no estaba en ese lugar, todavía estaba en la cabina con Bassen. Quizás se lo estaba tomando como algo demasiado personal, estar dispuesto a morir era un requisito básico para unirse a la expedición... pero que a dejaras tu hogar para tener la aventura de tu vida y que ahora te negaran la oportunidad mientras los otros seguían adelante, eso le parecía demasiado triste para expresar en palabras.

Más de 200 personas lo esperaban en la bodega, un lugar espaciosos y con varios camarotes que había sido construido para alojar a esclavos en camas individuales para funcionar como burdel, pero que después de lalgunas modificicaciones había quedado para acoger a los Guarãs, y temporalmente a la mayoría de los tripulantes de la "Reina Errante" y de los hijos de hierro del "Tiburón". Apenas entro sintió los 200 pares de ojos sobre el, pero para su sorpresa el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado de lo que esperaba. Los nativos hablaban con los tripulantes y vio a varias personas con cuencos de caldo caliente. Hasta que no vio el caldero en una esquina de la bodega no se había percatado de que no había comido nada desde la ultima vez que había escrito en el Tomo Verde, asi que se apresuró a servirse un plato y fue a pararse junto al brasero. Le supo a vida. La sopa estaba hecha con el jugo de la carne con cebollas y zanahorias, una sustancia espesa que se derretían en la boca y que tenían un dejo picante que Mogaro no fue capaz de identificar pero que le llenó pecho de calor. Como era su costumbre, le pidió un huevo al cocinero y lo partió encima del caldo para que se cociera con el calor de la sustancia. Al otro lado del bracero se estaba reuniendo una pequeña multitud alrededor de Einar Farwynd y el guerrero guarã que tenía la marca del demonio en la frente. Ambos discutían en lengua del comercio.

– Que no, estúpido ya te dije que no tienes que mostrarme tus dados

– ¿Pero como vas a saber dados si yo no muestro?

– No se cuales son tus dados, de eso se trata el juego, tengo que adivinar tus dados, y tu los míos

– Si Einar no sabe cuales son mis dados yo los muestro, asi los dos ganamos

La multitud estalló en carcajadas mientras Einar Farwynd gritaba y movía las manos exageradamente para explicar las reglas mientras el guerrero Guarã lo miraba desde toda su altura como si Eniar fuera un niño mentiroso que se hubiera inventado algo. Antes de averiguar que es lo que pasaba Jurema se le adelantó.

_– Einar dijo que podía enseñar un Guarã a jugar dados. Einar apostó con Egil – _Jurema solo hablaba sothorosy por lo que el capitán tubo que responderle como pudo con lo poco que había aprendido. _  
_

_– Parece que va a perder._

– _Guarás no sabemos que es apostar, va a perder seguro. Einar te dejó atrás e la tormenta, pero ahora Mogaro es su amigo, ¿No estas enojado?– _Mogaro se sentó junto a ella en el catre más cercano al brasero

– _Me gusta Einar, pero no amigo de Mogaro. Trabaja por oro –_Le mostró su anillo para que entendiera_– Sin su ayuda chocamos con..._ "Arrecife"–no recordaba la palabra en Sothorosy asi que tuvo que decirla en su idioma– _Es más ayuda de lo que yo esperaba_

– _"Paraita", la piedra del mar se llama Paraita. Hablas mejor ahora Mogaro Mutis. Paraita es un dios como Juruparí, atrae peces y ahoga corsarios. Es amigo de los Guarãs_.– El capitán pensó en corregirla y decirle que los corales eran solo criaturas marinas, pero... , ¿Estaba él tan seguro como para corregirla? Ellos llevaban generaciones viviendo junto al coral de hierro y él quería imponerles lo que había leído en un libro polvoriento. Era esa actitud la que había matado a los otros exploradores, si había alguien equivocado, de seguro ese era él.

– _Einar es bueno por ahora, eso es lo que importa. ¿Como están Guarãs?_

– _La canoa grande es terrible para nosotros, pero aguantaremos, estamos cerca de la tierra de los ancestros y eso nos da fuerza para seguir. – _La mujer no sonreía nunca, pero había veces que parecía emitir una sensación similar. La joven había sido un puente indispensable con los Guarãs, y Mogaro estaba feliz de que ella estuviera feliz, aunque fuera solo un poco. Cuando se adentraran en Sothoryos ella sería más útil todavía.

– _Esto más tranquilo ahora. Me importan mucho los Guarãs, por eso los rescatamos de los corsarios, para que volvieran a tierra de ancestros –_ La alegría que parecía emanar de Jurema desapareció y lo miró a los ojos con rostro que ahora emitía desprecio. En Gogossos no se había percatado, pero los Guarãs tenían unos ojos carmesí oscuro que en el rostro estoico de Jurema eran implacables. Los ojos marrones bajaron y los color vino siguieron clavados en los suyo como flechas.

– _Mogaro Mutis, eres un hombre interesado y tus razones para salvar a mi pueblo son egoístas, pero nos salvaste. Por eso te dirijo la palabra, y por eso te doy ete consejo. Solo un espíritu fuerte puede entrar en las profundidades de la selva y no quebrarse, y el tuyo es tan frágil como la pierna del hombre que cayó. Se un mejor hombre, o tu curiosidad te llevará a la muerte._

Sin decir más palabras cogió el cuenco vació de Mogaro mientras esta la miraba con la boca abierta y se lo llevo al lugar donde los estaban lavando. Unos marinos se detuvieron a su paso para admirar sus curvas, pero Mogaro estaba fulminando por lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Él era un interesado? Claro que los había rescatado para que lo guiaran, pero podría haber hecho lo mismo sin liberarlos y usándolos como esclavos. ¿Que tenía de malo buscar un trato que los beneficiara a todos? ¿Es que esa niña estúpida no entendía como funcionaba el mundo? El volumen de las carcajadas aumentó y un cadete le llevó un odre de ron, pero Mogaro no fue capaz de aceptarlo, estaba muy ocupado pensando en el significado de lo que la habían dicho, bueno, en las respuestas que ppodría habrle dicho a Jurema para haberla hecho en razón. Su concentración se vió interrumpida cuando Einar Farwynd pateó violentamente los dados que estaban en el suelo y sacó un puñado e monedas que puso en las manos de Egil. Fue hasta el camarote de Mogaro y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado vacío Jurema.

– No estoy de humor para hablar contigo Farwynd

– Te vi hablando con Jurema ¿Peleaste con tu sierva Sothorosy?

– No es mi sierva, es un persona como tu o como yo– El enojo pasó rápido como había llegado, y solo pudo suspirar– Una persona que me llamó egoísta

– JAJAJAJAJA, bueno, si te hace sentir mejor puedes subir mi salario, eso te ara sentir más generoso

– "Ja-ja-ja" hablando de tu salario, ¿Por que tardaste tanto?, pensamos que el "Tiburón" había naufragado, o peor, que te habías escapado con mi oro.

– Reconozco que la idea me ha tentado más de un vez, esto de trabajar por el oro en vez de tomarlo por la fuerza es un concepto extraño para los hijos de hierro ¿No te contó el ojos rasgados?

– Es Yu-Hang para ti, y esta ocupado atendiendo al hombre que cayo del mástil. Cuéntame tu.

– Muy bien, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse. Los corsarios no debieron tardar muchos días en encontrar los cuerpos por que enviaron una galera de guerra para alcanzarnos. Ellos no sabían que estaba con ustedes, y como me vieron navegando en dirección contraria nos dejaron pasar de largo y aprovechamos a oportunidad para colocarnos atrás de ellos y prenderle fuego a las velas y huir sin sufrir ninguna baja.

– ¿No los persiguieron?

– Trataron, pero esas galeras son difíciles de maniobrar y un barco de ese tamaño solo puede ser movido con remos por una cantidad limitada de tiempo sin la ayuda del viento. El problema de verdad es alguien con cerebro debió haber llegado a la Isla de las Lagrimas poco después de que partiera la galera, por que el día siguiente tres barcoluengos pequeños y veloces aparecieron a nuestras espalda. Pensamos que nuestro barco más grande nos daría más velocidad por los remos extra, pero las pequeñas mierdas avanzaron tomando turnos en formación de cuña para reducir la resistencia de las olas y el esfuerzo de los remeros. De no haber sido por el huracán nos hubieran alcanzado después de Punta del Basilisco. ¿No es curioso? jodidos por el Dios Ahogado pero salvados por el Dios de la Tormenta

– ¿Se hundieron?

– No nos quedamos a ver, estábamos un poco ocupados tratando de no hundirnos. Los más experimentados dijeron que el huracán se estaba haciendo más fuerte, así que estuvimos descuerdo en que lo mejor era darte alcance para avisarte. Pero no te preocupes, fueran al Norte o al Sur, sin un refugio apropiado esas pequeñas mierdas se quebraran bajo las olas como si estuvieran hechas de azúcar.– Mogaro se puso la mano en la barbilla para reflexionar. No compartía el optimismo de Einar Farwynd.

– Saben cuantas naves tenemos... y ahora saben que vamos al Sur. Esto podría darnos problemas más tarde

– Relajate lorathi, aunque se salven ya es muy tarde para ellos, hemos salido de su territorio y no navegaran tan al Sur solo para vengarse de un liberador de esclavos.

– Navegaron tan al Sur para capturar un centenar de esclavos, ¿crees que no navegarían tan al Sur para capturar un centenar de esclavos y tres barcos?

El silencio del hijo de hierro fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Ambos se quedaron mirando el bracero mientras que el murmullo de la multitud se iba apagando y solo quedaba el silbido del viento y el crujir de las vigas. Cuando las ultimas ascuas se apagaron, Einar se puso de pie y dijo que volvería al "Tiburón" para estar con sus hombres hasta que la tormenta se detuviera y Mogaro se ofreció par acompañarlo hasta la cubierta. Una vez que el hijo de hierro bajó hasta el arenal en donde estaba el bote, en vez de volver a la cubierta el capitán se quedó en la cubierta hasta que el viento y e agua lo hicieron tiritar de frío.

Ya no había dudas, la piedra irradiaba calor por si misma, la sentía tibia en su bolsillo y aun después de sacarla y sujetarla con sus manos heladas la condenada piedra se sentía tibia, como si alguien la hubiera sujetado durante varias horas en contacto con piel caliente. En Gogossos, cuado Egil le dijo que los bloques negros vibraban no pudo resistir la tentación y sacó un fragmento de uno de los bloque con un cincel, pero apenas lo separó del bloque Egil dijo que ya no "vibraba". Mogaro la había guardado como recuerdo de una ciudad que probablemente nunca le dejarían pisar de nuevo, pero mientras más al Sur se encontraban, esta había vibrando de nuevo, incluso más fuerte que antes. Había que tomar el riesgo, y no tendría otra oportunidad mejor que esa. Volvió a meter la mano entre los pliegues de sus ropajes, pero esta vez en un bolsillo secreto. La piedra que sacó era pulida y angulosa, e irradiaba una extraña luz verdosa que bañaba con su luminosidad todo lo que entraba en su pequeño radio. Temiéndose lo peor, Mogaro acercó las dos piedras. La verde siguió igual de verde y brillante que antes, pero bajo su fría luz el fragmento del bloque de Gogossos ahora revelaba unas pequeñas figuras geométricas del color del metal fundido que lo dejaron estupefacto. Alejó las piedras, las volvió a juntar y los símbolos desaparecieron y volvieron a parecer, pero en un orden distinto. "Magia" resonó dentro de su cabeza. Silencio. Y depues un silencio todavía más largo. Luego se rió como no lo había hecho en meses, y las carcajadas enloquecidas del capitán fueron engullidas por el viento. Ser un mejor hombre... Lidiar con los corsarios... al parecer había otra cosa más que agregar a su lista de preocupaciones... puta magia.

* * *

_**Año 374 Despues de la Maldición de Vlyria; 260 despues de la Conquista, 502 de la Dinastía Dorada.**_

_Día 37_

_Salimos anoche con la marea nocturna. Los Guarãs ya comienzan a reconocer partes de la costa, asi que dentro de breve tendremos la oportunidad de aprender a sobrevivir en Sothryos. Los tres barcos vuelven a navegar juntos y las respectivas tripulaciones parecen más unidas ahora que pasaron todos esos días en la bodega de la "Ballena", Muchos han llegado a hablar algo de Sothorosi y gracias a Tei-Nho algunos de los nativos hablan lengua del comercio, incluso los hijos de hierro que embarcaron en esta misión como meros mercenarios están excitados con ella. _

_La estancia en la bahía no ha sido una perdida completa, esta fué una oportunidad única para conocer las plantas y los animales del continente. Los marinos vieron toda clases de plantas, insectos y aves, algunos dicen haber visto leopardos y un embustero habló a un extraño elefante sin orejas ni clmillos que tenía una boca gigante y nadaba en un río, aunque comparándolo con guivernos y basiliscos, en realidad no es tan dificil de creer. Jurema ha sido de mucha ayuda para nombrar esos animales, pero de entre todos, el más útil ha sido Yu-Hang que me ha entregado los primeros dibujos que ha hecho de su pequeña travesía con los hijos de hierro y de la bahía y sus alrededores. Los nativos están fascinados con sus abilidades de dibujo y hacen fila para verlo en acción. Cuando la expedición concluya incluiré estas imágenes en el Tomo Verde para que otros puedan ver las cosas increíbles que hemos visto, y si mi instinto está en lo correcto, que todavía estamos por ver._


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por la demora, estuve de viaje en una investigación académica y luego tuve que hacerme cargo de algunas complicaciones dentro de mi universidad debido a la revolución social que esta ocurriendo en mi país (Aguante la asamblea constituyente) y más tarde por lo de la pandemia. Por todos esos motivos no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir, o por lo no tenía la inspiración necesaria para adentrarme en el mundo de R.R. Martin, pero a partir de ahora prometo hacer lo posible por sacar un capítulos semanales. Quiero agradecer especialmente a HarwinSnow por su apoyo, y recomiendo su fanfic "Sothoryos", una historia muy buena que ocurre 100 años antes del Tomo Verde. Hay como 30 capítulos y tiene personajes de Fuego y Sangre, así que léanlo. Si más demoras, espero que disfrute las aventuras del intrépido Mogaro Mutis y que dejen sus comentarios después de leerlo._

_Mogaro Mutis ahora habla el Sothorosy Guarã de manera fluida, así que ya no avisare cada vez que cambie de idioma a menos que sea importante._

* * *

**Viajes de Mogaro Mutis: Tomo Verde**

_**Año 374 Después de la Maldición de Vlyria; 260 después de la Conquista, 502 de la Dinastía Dorada.**_

Día 44

Hoy al atardecer llegamos al gran delta de un rio inexistente en nuestro compendio de mapas. Los nativos dicen que este rio aumenta o disminuye con las lluvias, algo que me lleva a pensar en la posibilidad de que antiguos exploradores pasaran por este mismo lugar durante una estación diferente, cuando solo era un estuario pantanoso indigno de ser mencionado. Esto es un dato crucial que, entre otras cosas, explica por que la bahía en la que nos resguardamos de la tormenta era tan distinta a la que aparecía en nuestro mapas, y si los ríos en Sothoryos crecen, menguan y cambian de ubicación con las lluvias y las sequías, la ayuda de los nativos será indispensable. Mientras ellos se postraban en dirección al océano para agradecer la protección de Paraita durante el viaje de regreso, envié un grupo de buceadores para hallar un brazo del delta sin coral de hierro y que fuera lo suficientemente profunda para la quilla de la "Ballena". El delta del río alberga gran variedad de criaturas y plantas, pero la más interesante es sin duda una extraña serpiente acuática que acechaba en pequeñas cuevas en rocas. Los buceadores las bautizaron látigos por su velocidad para capturar su presa y volver a su escondite, algunos me han pedido que las llevemos en baldes en la cubierta para que Yu-Hang la dibujara. Uno de los nadadores fue mordido por uno de los látigos, pero salvo por la herida irregular no parecen ser venenosos. También hemos encontrado peces gato, salmones, tortugas, cangrejos y grullas, muchos de los cuales ahora enriquecen nuestra despensa.

Día 45

Los rápidos y traicioneros brazos que conforman el delta fluvial han sido una prueba difícil, pero en contraste el rio principal es un agradable gigante del calibre del Noyne, de corriente mansa e implacable. Es difícil de creer, pero los Guarãs afirman que en otoño los brazos desaparecen y el rio principal se vuelve poco más que un riachuelo apenas profundo para las canoas pesqueras, algo que me ha inspirado para nombrarlo desde ahora como el Gran Menguante. Yu-Hang ha calificado el nombre como obvio y pusilánime pero personalmente prefiero los nombres que se abstienen de ser poéticos y entregan información clara. Ya que escribo sobre los Guarãs, lamento decir que me he ganado el rencor de los nativos cuando me rehusé a navegar directamente a sus tierras sin asegurar antes una ruta de escape o al menos una posición de lucha favorable en caso de lucha. El lado positivo es que el enojo de los nativos es problema Tei-Nho, yo me adelantaré con la "Reina Errante" para explorar las distintas ramificaciones del mi Gran Menguante.

Día 48

Navegar en la "Reina Errante" es un agrado, aunque la alegría de la tripulación por dejar atrás a la lentitud de la "Ballena" ha sido tan breve como una alianza entre khalasares, la agradable brisa marina que siguió a la tormenta ha sido remplazada por aire estancado y calor húmedo que aumenta a medida que nos alejamos del océano, también aparecieron los primeros mosquitos que, atraídos por las antorchas, se dieron un festín con los vigiás del turno nocturno. Es difícil de creer que una semana atrás rezaban para no morir en la tormenta y ahora echan de menos el mar abierto, la gente nunca está contenta con lo que tiene. Yo también he estado preocupado, sin embargo, mis inquietudes son de otra naturaleza. ¿Donde están los guivernos? ¿Donde están los basiliscos? los insectos que tren enfermedades, los lagartos tatuados, los hombres pintos... ¿donde están todas aquellas cosas que han causado el fracaso de tantas otras expediciones? Todavía no estamos en el interior del Infierno Verde, pero la verdad es que esperaba cosas peores de esta jungla y hasta ahora no es peor que la floresta de Qohor o la selva de Leng.

Estas ultimas lineas las escribo tras haber mapeado de forma sencilla los principales afluentes de Gran Menguante, un esfuerzo fútil a largo plazo, pero que nos permite corregir nuestros mapas desactualizado y en el peor de los casos nos da una modesta ventaja sobre posibles perseguidores. Tras reunirnos con la "Ballena" y el "Tiburón" para entregarle una copia a cada capitán, será el momento de desembarcar como se debe y dejar que los Guarãs nos guíen hasta sus tierras ancestrales.

Día 49

Como todavía no sabemos que nos espera en la aldea de los Guarãs, he formado un pequeño grupo compuesto mayormente por guerreros nativos que conocen el terreno para acercarnos cautelosamente por tierra. Si no hay corsarios en la aldea soplare un cuerno para avisar que no hay peligro, de lo contrario, cuando salga el sol, el silencio del cuerno será la señal para que el "Tiburón" y la "Reina Errante" lancen un ataque frontal mientras nosotros les cortamos la retirada. Le ofrecimos armas de nuestro propio arsenal, pero los nativos las rechazaron y fabricaron lanzas, arcos y cerbatanas con materiales de la selva. El guerrero nativo con la marca del esclavo peligroso en la frente al que Einar había tratado de enseñar a jugar dados desapareció en la espesura y regresó con un cuenco lleno de ranas muertas que los Guarãs frotaron cuidadosamente en sus armas. En la Isla de las Lagrimas los Guarãs estaban desvalidos, pero en la selva sothorosy, en SU selva, nos toco a nosotros sentir terror al al observar como los tímidos y afables nativos se convertían en depredadores. Es la hora de avanzar, dejo astas mi Tomo Verde con la esperanza de volver a escribir en él.

La aldea Guarã es, o en realidad fue, una aldea fluvial donde los miembros de la tribu repartidos por el territorio se reunían para intercambiar bienes y hacer sus ritos sagrados. El poblado estaba pensado para albergar a unas 150 personas, pero de las grandes cabañas de madera solo quedan esqueletos de madera ennegrecida que asoman por encima de la alfombra verde que cubrió el suelo en ausencia de humanos. Quizás fui ingenuo, establecer una base para futuras incursiones es la mentalidad de un explorador mientras que un pirata solo toma lo que puede y se larga. Toqué el cuerno y Tei-Nho se acercó con la "Ballena" para desembarcar al resto de la tribu y a los otros miembros de la expedición. Los restos de la aldea ofrecen una posición favorable al ser contigua a uno de los afluentes más profundos del Gran Menguante, así que ayudaremos a los Guarãs a reconstruir la aldea y de paso habilitaremos el muelle para los barcos.

Día 50

Los Guarãs nos han hablado de un grupo de recolectores que utilizaban una especie de refugio para almacenar plantas medicinales y comida. Medicina no no falta, pero no podemos dejar de hacernos con la comida para reforzar nuestras ya reducidas provisiones. Llevaremos tres carros pequeños y una veintena de hombres fuertes para tirar de ellos, un mal necesario debido a la baja supervivencia de las bestias de carga en Sothoryos. La experiencia de los nativos es invaluable, Jurema nos enseño entre otras cosas que frotando bayas fétidas contra piel y con el humo de algunas hierbas se pueden alejar a los insectos, que las hormigas negras son inofensivas pero que las rojas arrancan pedazos de piel a mordiscos y sobretodo que no debemos pisar suelo sin helechos por que son trampas mortales de barro que el musgo que hace parecer tierra firme. Hemos avanzado penosamente por la jungla a punta de hacha y machete durante las ultimas tres horas y hemos cubierto una distancia de legua y media, o dos millas marinas, o 12 Li (Estas situaciones me hacen lamentar que nadie halla conquistado el mundo y decretado una sola maldita medida de distancia) mientras que los Guarãs se deslizan a través de la vegetación con la elegancia de las fieras, como si sus cuerpos fueran humo liquido deslizándose por entre las ramas. Los corsarios tuvieron mucha suerte de atacar a los nativos cuando no estaban en la selva, de lo contrario no hubieran tenido ninguna oportunidad. Ni los señores dragón hubieran tenido oportunidad.

Cuando el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y por fin llegamos a la aldea, ocurrió un evento fortuito que estaba fuera de todas nuestras estimaciones. Uno de los guiás nativos comenzó a gritar y balbuceo en Sothorosy algo que no entendimos pero que hizo correr en su dirección a los otros guiás. y un cuarto de hora más tarde, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarlos con una treintena de nativos que nunca habíamos visto. Jurema nos explicó que mientras los corsarios atacaban el poblado, un grupo de ancianos escapó a la selva y se habían estado ocultado en el refugio, una gran casa de palafitos camuflada con hojas de palmera. Los barcos están lejos y es noche cerrada, así que nos quedamos aquí, y mientras escribo estas palabras , observo como hombres, mujeres y niños de la tribu Guarã danzan alrededor del fuego y cantan en su bello idioma. En ausencia de Tei-Nho, Jurema trata de explicarme el significado de la canción, y lo que he logrado comprender es más o menos lo siguiente:

El fuego del cielo se ha apagado

y sin embargo aun podemos vernos

por que las diminutas estrellas

resplandecen más en las noche

por que en la oscuridad más profunda

más alumbran las luces pequeñas

Cuando mayor es la tristeza

Más se sienten la alegría

en el miedo se es valiente

de la furia surge la calma

en la ignorancia se aprende

y en las junglas de la muerte, Ypy Ñaña es un paraíso.

* * *

El grupo de tripulantes que habían hecho su entrada de forma implacable fueron reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse. Cuando retomaron la marcha, su avance era cauteloso, desconfiado, y sus pasos eran apenas audibles por encima del ruido que hacían los ingredientes alquímicos en el mortero. El hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa dejó lo que estaba haciendo y les lanzó una mirada de impaciencia.

– Estoy construyendo una ballesta alquímica, si me distraigo mientras mezclo los ingredientes esto le va a estallar en la cara a alguien, así que sean breves.

La cabina del capitán de la "Reina Errante" era la misma que había ocupado Lun-Hu cuando Mogaro Mutis era un grumete de 15 años. En esos días, quien entraba se encontraba en una habitación decorada con alfombras de encaje y un exquisito amoblado de aurocorazón y repisas llenas de instrumentos de navegación y tratados de arte, filosofía, astronomía y muchos otros temas que Lun-Hu calificaba como "Lo que eleva a los hombres por encima de las bestias". Al lado izquierdo de la estancia estaba había una mesa donde Lun-Hu apilaba ordenadamente los documentos y las pilas de pergamino limpio mientras, y siempre estaba iluminado por una majestuosa lampara de jade o, más lujoso todavía, por ventanas de cristal traslucido, pero lo más impresionante de toda la estancia era sin duda el lienzo que estaba detrás del escritorio donde estaba pintado en exhaustivo detalle un gran mapa del Mundo Conocido. Si los ocho tripulantes hubieran entrado diez años atrás se hubieran sentido invitados por la atmósfera de orden y belleza, y aun sin conocerlo, sabrían que el dueño era un hombre rico, poderoso y extremadamente culto. Si eso es lo que esperaban encontrar, habían entrado diez años tarde. Los muebles de aurocorazón habían sido remplazados por repisas sencillas que exhibían frascos de cristal con toda clase de animales, plantas y pociones mientras que los compendios de arte y filosofía habían sido remplazados por crónicas de civilizaciones caídas y libros sobre de alquimia, magia y secretismo. Quien entrara al estudio tenía que cruzar una habitación poco iluminada avanzando entre de huesos de animales desconocidos y tratados heréticos para llegar al escritorio donde donde la oscura silueta del capitán ahora contrastaba con un mapa de colores apagados con secciones que otros mapas no tenía pintadas en tinta brillante, entre ellas un gran trecho de tierra en la esquina inferior derecha que mostraba la palabra **Ulthos **remarcado en tinta roja. Era un truco barato de intimidación y al capitán Mogaro Mutis le encantaba, sobretodo la parte cuando se volteaban inquietos al escuchaban la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Tras un incomodo silencio, uno de los idiotas que había reclutado en Volantis se adelanto. Era de los buenos marineros, no de los locos. Que mala suerte.

– Ca-capitán Mutis... e-encontramos una arboleda de teca roja, si cortamos algunos arboles y los cargamos en la "Ballena" ...

– No. Nadie toca nada– Mogaro dio la conversación por terminada en ese mismo instante, pero su excelente marinero no era tan listo como para comprenderlo

– Pero señor, ¿por que no?

– ¿Y por que diría que si?

– La teca roja vale muchísimo, una décima parte de su peso en plata como mínimo, con la madera de un solo árbol ganaríamos una fortuna. Usted ganaría una fortuna.

– Una fortuna sin duda, ¿Y sabes por que? por que cuando los tipos astutos como tu viene a Sothoryos a cortar arboles son atacados por una avispa arborícola que vive bajo la corteza. Las avispas pone sus huevos bajo la piel y luego las larvas migran a los huesos y se dan un festín con la médula. "Hueso agusanado" le dicen. Ese nombre me gusta, entrega toda la información relevante aunque quizás "hueso larvado" sería más adecuado.

–...

– ¿Algo más?

Los marinos habían quedado impactados por la atmósfera del estudio, la horrible descripción de la enfermedad y principalmente por la ironía que percibieron en su voz, o al menos eso le pareció al capitán por lo rápido que se fueron. Algunos libros enseñaban como tratar las picaduras de avispa para matar las larvas antes de que legaran al hueso, si el quisiera no tendría problemas para subir algunos troncos a su barco, ¿pero para que? ¿para que la convirtieran en piezas de sitrang? ¿en muebles finos? Los volantinos seguro construirían uno de esos horribles barcos con nombre de triarca, y para eso era mejor dejar los árboles y las avispas en paz. Mogaro Mutis se levanto y cruzó la sala pensando en lo poco ameno que sería tener un gusano escarbando dentro de su fémur, y con esa desagradable imagen mental fue empujando las pesadas cortinas de lona que había cerrado para para dar un aspecto tenebroso a su estudio y la luz del sol penetró en la habitación revelando los matices que hasta entonces habían estado en la oscuridad. La luz del sol era esencial para la alquimia por que había muchos experimentos que podían acabar mal si entraban en contacto con el fuego de una vela, y el que estaba realizando en ese momento era uno particularmente delicado. Para hacer alquimia había que saber dominar el miedo, pero el había hecho aquella mezcla tantas veces que era casi aburrido. Las gotas de sudor eran por culpa del calor. Media hora más tarde, cuando estaba colocando la mezcla dentro de la ballesta, Tei-Nho entró al estudio sin golpear la puerta. Mogaro, que había estado a punto de dejar caer el recipiente con la mezcla, le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras ella cogía un libro al azar de uno de los estantes y se puso a ojearlo con una sonrisa en los labios. Tei-Nho era una mujer de cuerpo fuerte y esbelto como un junco, con cabello negro liso sujeto en una trenza y ojos claros que siempre estaban alegres. Ella había llegado al barco antes que Mogaro Mutis pero jamás había reclamado su derecho de capitanato, aun cuando Mogaro había tenido veinte años y ella veinticinco. Siete años más tarde ella seguía ejerciendo de primer oficial de la "Reina Errante", y cuando estaban solos seguía ignorando por completo su autoridad como capitán. Mogaro dejó el recipiente sobre el escritorio con manos temblorosas y en vez de soltar una sarta de insultos prefirió un enfoque más diplomático.

– "Maquinas de guerra" de Ayrmidon, un libro excelente

– Sin duda– Dijo con una voz que expresaba lo contrario. Devolvió el libro a la repisa y avanzo hasta el escritorio– ¿Que haces?

– Estoy armando una ballesta alquímica por si encontramos guivernos en en la siguiente incursión.

– ¿Hablas de esas ruinas de las que hablan los nativos? – Mogaro asintió mientras Tei-Nho tomaba el cilindro metálico y lo observaba detenidamente– Yu-Hang trato de explicarme una vez como funcionan estas ballestas alquímicas pero no entendí ni una palabra.

– Es más sencillo de lo que parece, usas el mismo principio que los fuegos festivos que ustedes lanzan al cielo en Yi Ti durante las celebraciones, solo que en vez de impulsar cohetes esto impulsa flechas.

La mujer no demostró mucho más interés por la ballesta, pero se le calló la barbilla de asombro cuando sus ojos rasgados se posaron sobre el proyectil que reposaba al otro lado del escritorio.

– ¡Es una flecha de acero valyrio!

– Así es– Mogaro levantó el dardo y lo acercó a la ventana para que pudiera apreciarlo mejor– Y el hasta es de huesodragón. Un guiverno adulto podría diezmar toda la expedición si no tenemos los medios para matarlo o al menos herirlo, así que me hice con algunas de estas.

– Cuanto... ¿cuanto costo todo esto?

– No quieres saber, te lo prometo. ¿Que noticias me traes?

– Einar dice que el compendio de mapas que le diste es inútil por que muchos tiene los ríos como punto de referencia.

– Y si los ríos cambian de lugar no hay punto de referencia. No importa, pronto nosotros haremos un mapa de verdad. ¿Tienes el informe?

Inventariar y organizar una expedición no era tan estresante como preparar una mezcla explosiva, aunque, en compensación era mucho más tedioso. En vez de calcular cuantas medidas de cal viva se necesitaban para hacer una frasca de fuego valyrio se trataba de calcular cuantas flechas se necesitaban para defender una incursión, cuantos baúles se necesitaban para que los eruditos transportaran sus instrumentos, cuanto oro necesitaban los hijos de hierro para seguir prestando sus servicios y sobretodo cuanta comida se necesitaba para alimentar a toda esa multitud. Esa ultima parte no lo preocupaba demasiado ya que los Guarãs habían compartido sus reservas de comida con ellos y recientemente les habían estado enseñado como encontrar comida en la selva. Cuando termino de hacer los cálculos decidió bajar del barco para dar las instrucciones en persona y salió a la cubierta bajo la luz del ocaso para cruzar el puente colgante que habían construido entre la proa de la "Reina Errante" y el muelle. El recientemente nombrado cacique Arandú dejo que los forasteros construyeran un muelle apto para sus embarcaciones, pero les prohibió terminantemente interferir en los trabajos dentro de la aldea, y Mogaro tuvo que aceptar sus condiciones. Por alguna razón los Guarãs no querían que vieran como preparaban el terreno o conseguían madera, pero cuando estuvo lista, Mogaro se sorprendió por su forma de anillo con las cabañas pegadas a la empalizada y el amplio espacio en el centro donde los nativos se reunían para realizar las actividades diarias desde cocinar hasta los ritos más sagrados.

El capitán pasó de largo la aldea y se dirigió al campamento fortificado que había hecho construir para establecer la primera base terrestre de la expedición. El campamento era el lugar de donde saldrían las incursiones pequeñas y cuando la expedición completa se moviera, serviría como punto de referencia o sitio de retirada si ocurría algún inconveniente. Sumando las tripulaciones de la "Reina Errante" y la "Ballena" había más de un centenar de personas entre marinos, eruditos y guerreros, muchos de ellos dos o las tres cosas a la vez, algunos jóvenes, otros experimentados e incluso algunos eran mujeres. Había ocasiones en que Mogaro se sentía el arconte de una ciudad pequeña. La primera persona con la que debía hablar era su segundo oficial, lo encontró con un grupo de eruditos que diseccionaban un murciélago albino y Yu-Hang parecía estar en medio de una discusión acalorada con varios de ellos. Mogaro intervino antes de que las cosas se complicaran y se lo llevó lejos de la mesa para que pudieran hablar a solas.

– Es un espécimen fascinante, similar a otros vampiros y sin embargo, único en su clase. Propuse que lo enjauláramos para estudiar su comportamiento, pero estos trogloditas solo piensan en abrirlo como un pollo para contarle los estómagos. Solo uno por cierto, la bolsa de sangre es un apéndice extensible.

A Mogaro no le importaba demasiado el método que usaran, más bien se contentaba solo con el hecho de que alguien hubiera descubierto como matar a las molestas alimañas que molestaba los vigías todas las noches, pero aun así respetaba la fascinación del hombre por proteger la vida en todas sus formas. En ese aspecto Yu-Hang también era un espécimen único.

– Tranquilo viejo amigo, recuerda que ellos solo están aquí para darle credibilidad a la expedición, pronto sabremos lo suficiente como para adentrarnos en el Infierno Verde y entonces haremos los descubrimientos de verdad mientras ellos se quedan aquí cortando murciélagos.

Siguieron conversando sobre la fascinante anatomía de a criatura mientras caminaban por las distintas áreas del campamento fortificado. En la cocina unos cazadores que habían aprendido a usar las cerbatanas para cazar estaban ahumando un jabalí mientras que en el campo de entrenamiento los hijos de hierro que no habían acompañado a Einar ejercitaban con espadas de madera. La ultima parada fue la tienda donde el sanador qarthiense había armado un modesto hospital de campaña que tenía diez lechos. En ese momento el sanador atendía a una tripulante que había sido picada por un enjambre de insectos mientras que Jurema traducía las palabras de un anciano Guarã que le explicaba como ciertas plantas podían reducir la picazón. Mogaro estaba contento de ver que su gente tenía el sentido común de aprender todo lo que podía de los nativos. Dejó a un confundido Yu-Hang a cargo de la traducción y partió con Jurema al otro extremo del campamento. Una de las cosas que había llamado la atención de los forasteros era la gran velocidad con que los arboles reponían las frutas que recolectaban para las reservas de comida, y como los tubérculos blancos que eran el origen de las misteriosa harina de los Guarãs crecían por todo el suelo selvático sirviendo como una fuente de sustento inagotable. Eventualmente alguien tuvo la idea de plantar los granos que traíamos en la despensa del barco para ver si eran las plantas o el suelo selvático el responsable de tan rápido crecimiento, así que en una esquina del campamento habían arado una pequeña extensión de tierra para sembrar plantas foráneas.

– Esto es... ¡Simplemente no puedo describirlo!, ¿Sabías que en Essos toma cuatro lunas para que el trigo este listo para ser cosechado? Demonios, en la isla de El Rejo toma tres lunas, y todos dicen que es la tierra más fértil del mundo conocido ¡Aquí a pasado una luna y está casi listo!

– ¿Y como vive la gente en esos lugares? ¿Son cazadores? – Los Guaras no entendían la agricultura por que eran incapaces de comprender el concepto de que alguien tuviera que "trabajar" la tierra para que esta diera frutos.

– No, lo que hacen es quitar las piedras y cavar canales de regadío. A veces mezclan la tierra con salitre o excrementos de animales para fertilizarla, pero tengo entendido que ustedes no hacen nada de eso. – Jurema negó con la cabeza.

– Lo único que hacemos es arrancar los vaika´a para que no contaminen al resto. Mira, justo ahí hay una.

Jurema se adelantó para arrancar uno de los tallos de trigo y se lo tendió para que pudiera examinarlo. La planta de trigo estaba dividida en varios tallos en vez de uno o dos, y cada uno terminaba en una espiga de granos deformes. Las plantes normalmente crecían en un patrón espiral, pero la espiga lo hacia en ángulos torcidos sin ningún tipo de armonía. Y no era el único, ahora que sabía lo que buscaba noto que otras plantas de su huerto improvisado también eran parecidas.

– ¿Que son los vaika´a?

– Los ancianos dicen que los primeros ancestros hicieron sacrificios a dios Tekove y él les regaló una tierra con mucha comida y sin enemigos. Dios de la vida ayudó a los ancestros al principio, pero un día empezó a volverse loco y la tierra que regaló también enloqueció. Dios de la vida Tekove ahora es dios loco Tavy, pero sigue siendo el dios que ayudó a los ancestros cuando más lo necesitaban así que nos quedamos para cuidar la tierra y así cuidar también a Tavy.

Mogaro sonrió mientras observaba la planta deforme y hacía anotaciones en un pergamino. La leyenda de la tierra que cambiaba para mal tenía un vago parecido con la de Nath, y eso podría significar que ambos pueblos tenían ancestros comunes, algo que seguro nadie había teorizado salvo él. Para los vaika´a tambien tenía una explicación: El suelo era rico en ciertos minerales que aceleraban el crecimiento, pero que aveces enfermaban a las plantas. Lo que para los Guarãs era otro dios de el numeroso panteón que adoraban, para él solo era algo más que agregar a la larga lista de cosas venenosas en el continente Verde. Jurema era demasiado aguda para no percibir su escepticismo.

– Tu no crees en historia de los ancianos ¿verdad? ¿Que creen las personas de tu tribu Mogaro Mutis?

– En el dios Trios. Algunos también creen en R´hllor, pero en esencia son básicamente lo mismo: Un dios creador que recompensa el bien y castiga el mal

– No pareces creer con mucha voluntad

– Es fácil creer en la lluvia y en los corales cuando los tienes al frente, tener fe en un dios invisible que genera muchas dudas y entrega pocas respuestas es... complicado.

– Yo tampoco creo en dioses ahora Mogaro Mutis, no después de lo que le paso a mi familia. Lluvia es lluvia y coral es coral, ya no son guardianes divinos para mi.– Los rasgos de la mujer eran tan inmóviles como siempre pero por tan solo un segundo, los matices dejaron de ser acero y se volvieron cálidos, como si desbordaran la emociones aplacadas en su interior. Pero solo un segundo, luego se volteo hacia el capitán y como de costumbre Mogaro huyo con la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos burdeos.

– No sabía que tenias... que habías tenido familia.

– Nunca me habías preguntado Mogaro Mutis, tu solo me preguntas cosas que son útiles para ti y para tu "expedición". El cacique Arandú me contó que deseas ir a las ruinas de la aldea de piedra, te recomiendo que consideres lo que te dije sobre ser un mejor hombre y fortalecer tu espíritu, o tu curiosidad te costará caro.

Mogaro iba a preguntarle si ser una buena persona o tener un espíritu fuerte le había servido de algo cuando los corsarios arrasaron su poblado, pero se detuvo en el ultimo instante. Era un comentario cruel y podía costarle la buena voluntad de Jurema. Antes de decidir que responder el ruido de gritos y movimiento les llego desde el otro extremo del campamento. Al principio pensó que pudiera ser una pelea entre marinos, pero cuando vio gente corriendo en todas direcciones gritando su nombre comenzó a preocuparse de verdad. Hizo señales y uno de los marinos fue a donde estaba el.

– ¡Capitán!, ¡Necesitamos que venga en seguida, hay hombres heridos!

– ¡¿Que ocurrió?!

– ¡No sabemos! ¡Un grupo entró a la selva y de pronto oímos sus gritos!, ¡Uno de ellos está convulsionando!

Marineros y Guarás llegaban corriendo desde todas las direcciones amontonado se en el centro del campamento y tambienalrededor de Mogaro, hablaban todos a la vez mientras le impendían el paso, pero el capitán no lograba entender nada coherente entre el torrente de palabras que le estaban gritando. Llego un punto en que le costaba tanto avanzar que perdió la paciencia y con un fluido movimiento hizo estallar el látigo sobre su cabeza, el chasquido extinguió el alboroto y los marinos saltaron fuera de su camino permitiéndole el paso hasta el centro de la multitud, en donde habían cuatro hombres recostados sobre el suelo tenían la apariencia de haber sido bañados en su propia sangre. El asombro lo dejó sin palabras, más todavía cuando alguien le paso un paño húmedo por el rostro del herido que tenía más cerca y pudo reconocer a uno de los hombre que unas horas atrás había le había preguntado si podían talar el bosque de teca roja. "No pudieron ser tan estúpidos" pensó atónito, pero lo habían sido. Los sanadores se rindieron con los vendajes y comenzaron a cauterizar las heridas en la urgencia de detener el sangrado, pero incluso el sanador de Qarth tenía serias dificultades para hacerlo debido a la cantidad de cortes y Yu-Hang no podía ayudarle por que estaba demasiado ocupado presionándole el pecho a otro de los heridos que había dejado de moverse por completo. Cuando por fin se recuperó lo suficiente para preguntar, ya no hacía falta, Mogaro Mutis ya sabía que les había ocurrido. Uno de los Guarãs entonó una plegaria y Yu-Hang dejó de presionar.

* * *

_**Año 374 Después de la Maldición de Vlyria; 260 después de la Conquista, 502 de la Dinastía Dorada.**_

Día 79

Hoy, cuatro miembros de la expedición salieron del campamento a escondidas para conseguir teca roja y fueron atacados por los murciélagos blancos resultando en las primeras tres bajas que ha sufrido la expedición. Por lo que pudimos deducir, los marinos pensaron las plantas de humo dulce que los nativos queman para alejar insectos tambíen alejarían a las avispas arborícolas sobre las que les había advertido, el problema fue que ninguno se percató de que la arboleda de teca albergaba la colonia de esas alimañas blancas que habían estado molestando a los vigías. Tras escuchar el batir de sus alas, bastó con que uno de ellos disparar la ballesta de repetición en la dirección equivocada para que los murciélagos se asustaran y les callaran encima para devorarlos.

A los tyroshi siempre nos increpan por ser ambiciosos, pero nosotros no lo tomamos como un insulto, nosotros tenemos la creencia que la codicia es el origen de la grandeza. El ansia de riquezas genera rutas comerciales, la sed de poder funda imperios y en mi caso, el deseo de fama y gloria es lo que me lleva a traer un trío de barcos al fin del mundo para dibujar mapas, por eso cuando otros acusan a Isso Asturis, Myrlo Maar y Feng-Jian de ser unos putos codiciosos, yo digo que de hecho les faltó codicia. No me enfurece el hecho de que ignoraran mis advertencias, tampoco por que pusieran al resto de la expedición en peligro, lo que me enfurece es que lo hicieran por unas tristes monedas de plata, que pudiendo haber codiciado tanto se conformaran con tan poco. El cuarto marino todavía se debate entre la vida y la muerte, espero que mañana no tenga que agregar su nombre a estas paginas.

Día 80

Gracias a los cuidados de los Guarñas y a la milagrosa habilidad de Yu-Hang para controlar la circulación con agujas, el marino ha logrado escapar de la muerte. He pasado la mayor parte de la mañana discutiendo con Einar Farwind para disuadirlo de prenderle fuego a la arboleda, murciélagos incluidos, la amenaza de reducir su paga ha probado ser un excelente argumento, pero también lo ha sido la invitación a una aventura todavía mas interesante. En vista de que mis marinos están perdiendo el interés en la aventura y se están portando como unos mercachifles, he decidido recordarles a que vinieron al Continente Verde y adelantaré la incursión a las ruinas de las que me habló Arandú. Einar y yo iremos al mando de un grupo de 30 personas con un solo carro de provisiones para movernos ligeros. Saldremos pasado mañana, y si los nativos tardan cinco días en llegar, con algo de suerte podremos ir y volver en menos de medio ciclo lunar dependiendo de que tan rápido avancemos, y de que tan interesante sea lo que encontremos en estas tierras de Ypy Ñaña.


End file.
